


Art: Surprise!

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, Nudity, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday cake Arthur won't soon forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jacking in a box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306365) by [Waanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust). 



> To darling Merls, Happy Birthday! Here is a cake just for you (and Arthur too I guess?). XD
> 
> Inspired & enabled by Chatzy. Thanks Chatzy gang, you guys are the best. ;)

 


End file.
